Últimos Suspiros Inveja
by Mistr3ss
Summary: Resposta ao 14º desafio do fórum Mundo dos Fics, fic sobre a inveja. Os últimos minutos da vida de Kikyou, com ela contando sobre a sua vida e todos os erros que ela cometera.


**Fic meio UA meio canon. Como se fosse os últimos minutos da vida de Kikyou, ela contando sobre a sua vida e todos os erros que ela cometera. Mas eu não tive a oportunidade de ver o final do anime (maldito Cartoon Network com seus horários!) e não sei que fim a Miko teve... Então foi a minha imaginação que agiu nessa parte...

* * *

**

Últimos suspiros

"Não sei se estão querendo ouvir a história de uma velha Miko que perdeu todos os seus poderes, e até mesmo sua vida. Mas eu não estou aqui para obrigá-los a isso. Se qualquer um de vocês quiser me abandonar e não ouvir a esse meu relato, sinta-se a vontade. Com certeza não será a primeira pessoa a fazer isso, e talvez também não seja a última...

Tudo que tenho certeza agora, é que cometi muitos erros. Muitas pessoas adorariam ter uma pós-vida, um período onde poderiam "consertar" os seus erros, se desculpar com todos aqueles que magoaram e finalmente poder descansar em paz. Dessa vez um descanso sem retorno, mas ao menos um descanso tranqüilo.

Pois bem, me arrependo muito de não ter feito isso e ter usado minha pós-vida, que mesmo não desejada a primeiro lugar poderia ter alguma utilidade para mim - tinha deixado alguns assuntos pendentes podemos dizer - para tentar resolve-los e finalmente poderia descansar em paz. E fui estúpida, e agora sei reconhecer isso. Fui estúpida ao utilizar esse grande presente que me foi dado para ir atrás de vingança. Vingança por causa de inveja.

Um sentimento estranho esse não? Muitas pessoas sentem a inveja sem nem mesmo ter consciência disso. Simplesmente desejam algo que já tem dono, ou gostariam de estar no lugar de uma pessoa que admiram. A inveja pode ser inofensiva, como na maioria dos casos, e passageira. Mas às vezes a inveja realmente se torna um grande pecado, e toma caminhos que trazem conseqüências terríveis. Infelizmente, esse foi o meu caso.

Na minha vida, cometi o erro de não confiar, e acabei tendo uma morte cheia de remorso. Nunca me importei muito com isso, apesar de passar boa parte de meu descanso no além refletindo sobre a minha vida. Se fui informada corretamente foram por volta de cinqüenta anos assim. Sempre pensei que aquele que havia me causado tanta dor e magoa também estava sofrendo, ou pelo menos não estava feliz, já que eu havia conseguido lacrá-lo em uma árvore antes de ser levada para o outro mundo.

Mas eu estava enganada. Aparentemente quem tanto me fez mal tinha conseguido de algum modo ser libertado de seu selo, e agora estava em uma busca junto a uma garota. Ele estava feliz com ela, e ela era minha reencarnação! Ele tinha conseguido seguir em frente e provavelmente nem mesmo se lembrava de minha existência! Ele que havia dito que estava apaixonado por mim!

Mesmo me sentindo uma tola por ter acreditado nessas palavras, eu realmente havia correspondido esse sentimento, ou pelo menos o havia sentido sem reciprocidade.

Então assim que me vi viva novamente e consciente desses fatos eu senti. Eu senti um dos pecados capitais me contaminar. Senti a inveja começar a fluir pelo meu corpo e contaminar cada parte de meu ser. Senti a extrema necessidade de vingança contra quem me fez sentir de tal modo. Senti inveja de Kagome, e senti sede de vingança por Inuyasha. E estava determinada a cessar com esses sentimentos, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário pecar. Mesmo que fosse necessário pecar para não mais ter que sentir esses sentimentos malditos.

E foi isso o que eu fiz.

Eu pequei, e agora me arrependo profundamente de todos os meus atos que foram contra a minha natureza bondosa inicial, a que eu tinha antes de morrer. Simplesmente invejar Kagome, pois ela conseguia ser feliz com Inuyasha, ou pelo menos estar perto dele, o apoiando, já foi um pecado. Mas eu cometi outros, e provavelmente foram mais graves.

Fui capaz de roubar almas de garotas puras e inocentes, desse modo impedindo que elas tivessem uma passagem feliz e tranqüila para o outro mundo. Fui capaz de ir contra minha própria irmã. Fui capaz de desejar a morte de pessoas que não mereciam nada de mal. Fui capaz de muitas coisas, que com certeza garantiram o meu lugar no inferno.

Não contente com isso tudo, pela simples inveja – sim, ela mesma novamente - fui capaz ainda de tentar levar a quem antigamente queria bem para o inferno junto comigo. Fui incapaz de ceder, e deixar que ele fosse feliz com outra pessoa, pela vontade de estar no lugar de quem ele realmente amava.

Agora percebo que os sentimentos que Inuyasha nutria por mim não eram de amor, e há a possibilidade de que nunca tenham sido. O pobre hanyou só havia experimentado a afeição na forma de um amor de mãe antes de me conhecer, e provavelmente confundiu seus sentimentos de carinho, já que fui a primeira pessoa a tratá-lo bem depois de sua mãe, por amor e talvez ate paixão. O problema foi que eu acabei realmente sentido um amor por ele, e isso foi o que resultou em tudo.

Assim que percebi o que se passava, imediatamente quis estar no lugar da pessoa que ele realmente amava, a garota do futuro, minha reencarnação... Kagome. Pode ser um pouco bizarro que uma pessoa sinta inveja de sua própria reencarnação, mas foi assim que me senti. Desejei estar no lugar dela, para ajudá-lo a caçar os fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas (que não estaria quebrada se não fosse por ela. Quantas vezes já a culpei por isso! E agora percebo que ela não fez nada de errado... Estava apenas seguindo seus instintos), para ajudá-lo a se proteger, e também ser protegida por ele, para cuidar de seus ferimentos depois das batalhas...

Nesse momento percebi que amava Inuyasha, e que seria capaz de qualquer coisa para mantê-lo junto a mim. Ate mesmo levá-lo junto comigo para o inferno. Mas o meu maior pecado nessa hora foi o de querer levá-lo junto comigo apenas para fazer Kagome sofrer. Eu sabia que ele ainda pensava que sentia alguma coisa mais profunda em relação a mim, aquele hanyou sempre foi muito teimoso e não desistiria tão fácil de seus sentimentos, mesmo que esses não existissem mais. Ou ate mesmo que esses nunca tenham existidos. Na sua mente, eles eram bem reais.

Então me aproveitei dessa fraqueza dele. Procurei ao máximo roubá-lo pra mim, e no caminho fiz coisas das quais me arrependo. Mas a pior de todas certamente foi magoar Kagome. Na época eu invejava aquela mulher, mas hoje vejo que tudo que fiz foi inconseqüente. Os sentimentos dela em relação à Inuyasha eram puros, e eu os feri. Tudo por causa de um simples capricho meu.

Logo um capricho vindo da minha pessoa, que nunca deveria ter tido esse tipo de sentimento. Fui treinada para evitá-los, para ser bondosa, e para acima de tudo, ser pura. A minha pureza, tanto física quanto espiritual, eram essenciais para que a jóia de quatro almas não fosse corrompida. Graças a todos esses pecados que senti, tenho certeza que a jóia estaria corrompida se estivesse sobre a minha proteção naquele passado não muito distante. Nessa hora eu chego a agradecer que Kagome seja uma pessoa pura, e que possa manter a jóia segura. Mesmo que eu nunca falaria isso há algum tempo atrás, hoje sou obrigada a reconhecer que Kagome chega a ser uma melhor responsável pela jóia do eu mesma.

Percebi que me deixo influenciar pelos meus sentimentos. Isso apenas não ocorre com muita freqüência pois fui treinada para não sentir. Meus sentimentos são contidos ao extremo, e às vezes se tornam inexistentes por causa dessa conduta. Apenas quando é algo muito intenso, como toda a minha inveja exatamente para com ela, que eu deixo que se exponha. Mas quando isso acontece, eu não consigo me controlar. Deixo-me ser levada pelos sentimentos malditos que surgem em mim, e chego a ser facilmente manipulada. Acho que por esse motivo Naraku tentou corromper a jóia quando eu era sua guardiã. Ela deve ter, de alguma forma, percebido que eu era uma pessoa não muito difícil de ser manipulada. E realmente não estava errado, agora pago por ter sido assim, e principalmente por não ter visto meus erros e nem ter tentado melhorá-los.

E agora me encontro aqui, nessa pequena aldeia que foi atacada por uma das inúmeras batalhas travadas entre Inuyasha e seu grupinho, e Naraku e seus servos. Por uma grande coincidência, ou, mais provavelmente por uma peça do destino, a aldeia onde eu me encontrava foi envolvida na batalha entre eles, e eu acabei também sofrendo mudanças por causa do duelo. Por ser uma sacerdotisa, pediram-me o favor de auxiliar no tratamento de feridos, e eu não pude recusar. Afinal de contas, como eles mesmos disseram, eu sou uma sacerdotisa, e conhecia ervas e tratamentos que poderiam ser úteis. Mas cuidando dos feridos me vi emocionalmente ligada a esse lugar, e escolhi permanecer aqui e passar às jovens que tinham uma maior sensibilidade espiritual os ensinamentos de uma Miko.

Até hoje sinto que tenho esse dever. Mas acho que o tempo acabou por desgastar meu corpo, e as almas não são mais o bastante para me sustentar nesse mundo. Talvez eu nem devesse ter saído do outro. Provavelmente, se isso tivesse acontecido, eu não teria sofrido tanto, nem trago tanto sofrimento àqueles próximos de mim, a mesmo àquele nem tão próximos assim, que às vezes nem tive a oportunidade de conhecer...

Mas não tenho mais tempo para lamentar minha vida, e não posso te contar mais dos meus pecados. Eles certamente foram de grande marca em minha "vida", mas agora sinto que essa pouca vida que me resta está se esvaindo de meu corpo... O único conselho que lhe posso dar agora é... Seja boa com as pessoas e não tenha inveja... A inveja foi a grande responsável pela minha vida de um jeito que eu não desejava... Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu..."

_Após dizer essas últimas palavras, a Miko cessou sua respiração ruidosa. A jovem sacerdotisa que estava ao seu lado ouvindo atentamente suas últimas palavras, fechou seus olhos em um sinal de respeito, enquanto duas lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pelo seu rosto._

_- "Obrigada mestra... Por tudo que você me ensinou... Tenha certeza que nunca esquecerei..."

* * *

_

**Esse fic é a resposta ao 14º desafio do fórum "Mundo dos Fics", cujo tema era: "Os sete pecados capitais". Eu escolhi a inveja, mas não tenho certeza se o fic está certo... Tenho a impressão que não fui muito fiel ao tema...**

**Bem, agora já foi, e como o prazo já esta acabando não tenho mais tempo (nem paciência e nem criatividade) pra escrever outro. Espero que não esteja absurdo demais...**

**Tenho que agradecer muito a Bella, que deu uma revisada rapidinha no fic e me deu umas boas dicas! Brigadinha!**

**E espero que quemtenha lido tenha gostado!**


End file.
